


"Unbeatable Champion"

by bruhsword



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhsword/pseuds/bruhsword
Kudos: 12





	"Unbeatable Champion"

"...Thanks, mate."  
  
You raised your heavy head, just the slightest, to acknowledge Hop, glancing at his golden eyes for a split second before quickly looking back down at his hands. You'd won the finals, yet it hadn't sunk in yet. The battle was over, yet the feeling of dread was still there, and for what? You won. Though that should've been your main focus, what you seemed to be most concerned about was letting Hop down. By beating him, you were ruining his dream, and that might've explained the dreadful feeling in your stomach, how you felt your heart _sink_ upon knocking out the last of Hop's pokemon. He had wanted to be champion his whole life; you knew that, yet you ripped it away from him, and _for what?_ You knew he wanted that title more than anything. You'd seen how excited Hop was to finally get a chance at being the champion, and for that reason, you couldn't understand how he could still bear to smile at you so wholeheartedly. For some reason, you wanted him to be upset at you, to give you a reason to feel this horrible, yet he was smiling, thanking you for Arceus knows what. You nodding, opening your mouth, yet nothing came out. You couldn't find the right words to say. Taking your silence as a cue to go on, Hop continued.  
  
"I'm really glad you were the one here with me."  
  
︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

* * *

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵  
  
"Hey, Hop."  
"Good morning, to-be-champion!"  
The nickname threw you off a little, yet you dismissed it. You hadn't apologized to Hop yet, though you didn't know what you'd even say. You didn't know when you would come up with how to make it up to him, anyways.   
  
  
"The finals are today, are you ready?"  
You sighed lightly, nodding and smiling up at Hop. You'd dreaded the finals a lot less now, seeing as you had nothing else to lose. Hop returned the smile with a wide grin and nodded feverently.   
"Good! You better win, mate, because I'll be out there, cheering for you."   
You felt your face heat up at the thought of Hop yelling your name out in the crowd, jumping up and down, hyper as he always was, rooting for you. You, going up against his brother. Right, his brother whom he idolized and looked up to more than anything. You then realized that by beating Leon, you'd only ruin another good thing in Hop's life. _By Arceus_ , this challenge couldn't get worse.  
"Yeah, I'll do my best. For you, okay?"  
He chuckled, grinning widely, and though you couldn't see it as you left the hotel you'd been staying at, his face warmed up a little at the thought of you fighting for him, too.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵  
  
  
You'd finally beaten all the gym leaders, and Leon was the only one left. The one- in fact, the only one- you'd feared since morning. You sat in the locker room, petting your partner and both mentally and physically preparing yourself. You noticed Hop come in through the doors and rose up, legs shaky and breath unsteady, yet you still mustered the strength to wrap your arms around Hop in a greeting.   
"Hey, Hop. What're you doing here, shouldn't you be cheering for your...?"  
Hop tilted his head with a questioning smile, then looked at his partner, shaking his head. Locking eyes with you, he nodded, then placed his arms casually behind his head, grinning widely as always.  
"Actually, my partner and I both agree that I should be cheering for you. After all, we did start this thing out together, way back in Postwick."  
Letting his arms fall to his side, he glanced at his partner, then back at you, eyebrows furrowed.  
"So you better beat Lee, you hear? _If anyone can beat the unbeatable Champion,_  
 _i_ _t'll be_ ** _you_** _, mate."  
  
  
_ Hearing him say that, you felt your heart stop, and you had to remind yourself that you would do this for Hop. You stared silently at Hop, mouth agape. Ready to refute, you reached out to Hop, but he chuckled and turned away, quickly walking out of the room alongside his partner. You sighed lowly, then looked up at the league staff member, nodding. You were ready. You would beat Leon, the unbeatable Champion. If not for Hop, then for your friends, Marnie, Bede, your mother, all the gym leaders you'd beat along the way- you were prepared. No longer unsure, you nodded and began to walk towards the pitch.


End file.
